Bleach: The Neo-Genesis Code
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: It's been awhile since the XCution incident and the world has been at peace. However there's a mysterious figure who seeks to tear apart the fabric of the universe. Can Ichigo and his friends save all life.


Chapter 1.

It has been three weeks since the defeats of Kugo Ginjo and Shukuro Tsukishima and the defeat of the Fullbringer organization Xcution. The Soul Society and the World of the Living were both experiencing a great time of peace. Now that Ichigo had his powers back he could see Rukia and everyone else from the Soul Society again. Rukia would often visit the World of the Living to see Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad again.

But unfortunately peaceful times don't really tend to last. At the Sereitei and it's surrounding area it was storming outside as the wind howled. The Sereitei was empty as all Squads in the Gotei were inside their barracks for the night. Little did they know that a new threat was on the rise as the Soul Society and World of the Living slept.

For in the forest on the hills facing the Sereitei there was a man who was walking through the trees his hands in his pockets as he walked and soon he stopped when he was out of the trees and he was facing Sereitei the man was watching the Sereitei from the hill. He was a man with black hair who wore dark colors and his body was shadowed as it was deathly dark and he was infront of the trees. He looked down at the Sereitei and was frowning and shaking his head.

The man sighed and said "Ah how I despise the foolish people who live in Sereitei Central 46 and the idiotic Gotei 13. Arrogant fools who believe that they have the right to police everything." He then grins "It's too bad that they will all be broken down for their arrogance." The ligthning strikes shining light on him as he smiles and chuckles darkly as he says "There time has finally come." He then walks away disappearing behind the trees.

As he walks he thinks to himself "Soon enough everything will change." He continues to walk away as lightning strikes.

The next day in the World of the Living It was a very cool day outisde and Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were at school today. Ichigo was relaxing on the roof at school during Lunch as he ate while sitting against a wall. He was thinking "Man thing's have sure gotten boring around here." He then smiles and says to himself "But then again perhaps being bored is a good thing if the alternative is villains like Aizen and XCution running loose."

Just then Tatsuki Arisawa came up and saw him and said "Hey Ichigo how's it going?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki had known each other for years and Tatsuki is Orihime's best friend and Tatsuki and Orihime are both very close like sisters. She now knows about everything that Ichigo and the others have been doing.

Ichigo shrugged "Not much really. I'm feeling pretty bored lately."

Tatsuki said "Oh ok well Lunch is almost over soon so I'll see you in class." She walks off and Ichigo gets up having just finished his lunch and says "Oh well I guess I'd better start making my way back to class."

He then made his way back to class soon and saw Orihime, Uryu and Chad. Orihime said with a smile "Hello Ichigo did you enjoy your lunch?" Ichigo said "Yeah I did it's peaceful eating lunch on the roof by myself."

Orihime frowns a bit "Isn't it kinda lonely sometimes?"

Ichigo said "Yeah I guess but it's still a good way to gather my thoughts."

Uryu looks quiet and more colder then usual. Ichigo had noticed this as he said "Hey Uryu whats wrong?"

Uryu said as Orihime and Chad also looked at him "Nothing...I guess..."

Orihime said with concern in her voice "Uryu somethings wrong please tell us."

Uryu looked into her eyes and said "Ok." He faces them all and says "Well since this morning I had this terrible feeling. I feel as though some terrible new enemy is going to coming our way."

Ichigo said "Ah I see well it makes sense I guess."

Orihime looks at Ichigo and asks "What do you mean?"

Ichigo said "Well things have been feeling too peaceful around here. I figured something was up. Maybe we should visit Urahara's shop after school maybe Kisuke knows something about all this."

Chad nodded and said "Thats a good idea Ichigo."

Just then the Bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time to get back to class. Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime and Chad went to the same direction as they had the same class this period.

Meanwhile, at Urahara's Yoruichi dropped by to visit Urahara. She had her long purple hair in it's usual style in a ponytail which is how she usually wore it. She was wearing a casual outfit today in place of her usual one as she felt like a bit of a change. She was wearing an orange vest, a black sleeveless top, fitted jeans with a white belt with a gold buckle and red shoes.

She entered the shop and said "Hey Kisuke are you here?"

Kisuke came by and said "Hi there Yoruichi I like that outfit it looks great on you."

Yoruichi smiled and said "Thanks Kisuke I figured I'd try this more casual look I like my usual outfit too but this outfit is also comfortable so Jinta and Ururu are at school I take it but where's Tessai." Kisuke said "Tessai's busy out back at the moment so what brings you here?"

Yoruichi said smirking "I figured I'd pay you a visit Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled and said "Oh really? That's very nice of you."

Yoruichi said "Anything for you Kisuke."

Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi as he said "I'm glad you came today's a slow day and I'd really enjoy your company."

Yoruichi said with a smile "Sure thing Kisuke."

Kisuke said "I always love seeing you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi gets up and she hugs Kisuke "Same here Kisuke." Kisuke smiles and hugs Yoruichi back. Kisuke says "I can fix something up to eat later if you want. And if you'll be here as I just had lunch unless you're hungry now."

Yoruichi smiled "I just had a bite to eat awhile ago. I can wait no worries Kisuke."

Later at school a few hours past and it was time to go home from school. Tatsuki was walking with a guy who first came to the school 2 weeks ago he was named Tomas Kaza who was a black belt in karate. He and Tatsuki had become very close friends and they were secretly developing feelings for each other. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were heading to Urahara's Shop.

While everything seemed peaceful on the surface with the world there was a new enemy approaching and he and his forces seeked to shatter and reform the very fabric of the universe itself. Who is this new threat and what is he after.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


End file.
